Wheeljack's Valentine
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Wheeljack wants to spend it with his bondmate. But that's easier said than done. Part of my Ratchet and Wheeljack series. Sequel to Feminine Side and Baby Ratch, but it can stand on its own. Rated T for kissing and romance. I'm a bit paranoid, I know.


**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I'm back with another story for you! I know, I have three other stories going, and I apologize for the delay. But this inspiration struck me and it just couldn't wait. It's almost Valentine's Day, so I wanted to do a Valentine's Day one-shot for my Ratchet and Wheeljack series. I'm not gonna be here on Valentine's Day, so I need to write this now. Even if I were, I wouldn't have time to write it with school and all.

I'm sorry about not writing more on my other stories. I will try to get on those as soon as I can. But until then, here is the newest addition to my Ratchet and Wheeljack series! Enjoy! Please review, but don't give me any hate please.

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises do not belong to me. I wish they did though. That would be nice. I would make some changes. Like put these two together in the Prime series. Hehehehe. Just kidding. But Ratchet needs another episode about him! Don't you agree? The only episode about him is "Faster, Stronger", and he isn't really even himself! Anyways, on with the story!

"Dialog"

Narration

~Bond Talk~

_Internal Thoughts_

* * *

**Wheeljack's Valentine**

It was just a normal day at the Autobot base. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead had left to pick up the kids, Optimus was out for a drive, and Ratchet was at the computer. He wasn't getting much work done though because Wheeljack was hovering over him.

~Wheeljack! Stop hovering! I'm trying to work!~ Ratchet said through their bond.

~Awww! But Doc! I wanna be with you!~ Wheeljack replied.

~You are with me. But I can't really focus with you being this close!~

~You do realize we are the only ones at the base.~

~Yes, but I'm busy and I don't need you bothering me.~

~I think you like it.~

~Not when I'm trying to work!~

~Okay, fine. I'll leave you alone.~

~Thank you.~

Then Wheeljack left Ratchet alone to find something else to do.

* * *

A bit later Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee came in with the kids. The kids climbed out and the Autobots transformed back into their base modes.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Miko shouted as she got out.

"Valentine's Day? What's that?" Wheeljack said as he walked back over to the main room.

"OMG! You don't know what Valentine's Day is?"

"Um… no. Should I?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Well, can you explain it to me then?"

"Yeah. I'm not really sure what it is either. Maybe you should explain it to all of us," Bulkhead said.

"Alright fine. At least Jack isn't gonna explain. He would put us all to sleep," Miko replied.

"Hey!" Jack interjected.

"Well, it's true."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Whatever."

"I think Optimus should be getting back soon. You can explain it to us then," Arcee said.

"Alright!" Miko agreed. Then she skipped off merrily. "Hey Docbot! What's happening?" she asked Ratchet.

"I'm busy. Go away," Ratchet replied.

"Stop being so grumpy! It's Valentine's Day!"

"I have no idea what that is. Leave me alone."

"I'm gonna explain it once the Boss Bot gets back. Just try to lighten up."

"Whatever."

As if right on cue, Optimus drove in. Miko ran up to him. "Alright everybody! Group meeting!" she shouted.

"Okay. What is the topic of this group meeting, if I may ask?" Optimus said as he transformed into his base mode and walked into the base.

"Valentine's Day!" Miko replied cheerily. "Okay everyone! Gather round! Today is Valentine's Day! I'm gonna explain what it is!"

"You know, there's some fascinating history behind Valentine's Day," Jack said.

"Be quiet! Who's explaining the day here? Me or you?"

"Sorry."

"You'd better be. Anyways, Valentine's Day is an awesome holiday. It's got so many cool things! It's even better if you have a Valentine to share it with!"

"What's a Valentine?" Arcee asked.

"I'm getting to that! Anyways, a Valentine is somebody you love. Somebody who makes you happy and you want to spend the day with. It's pretty sweet. But even if you don't have a Valentine, the day is still pretty cool. You can get candy from people."

"What is it that you do on Valentine's Day?" Optimus asked.

"Well, it's a pretty romantic day. You give gifts and candy to your Valentine. And you spend the day with them. Some people go out to dinner, some people go see a movie, some people go on a picnic, and others just spend the day together. It's sweet. And if you don't have a Valentine, you can just give people candy. And you will usually get some from other people too," Miko replied.

"Like at school, we used to make these boxes and get little Valentine's Day cards. We would put candy on the cards and drop them in other people's boxes," Raf said.

"Ahem!"

"Sorry. Continue."

"Anyways, as I was saying, it is a great day. It's totally romantic and sweet. And you get free candy! Hey Bulk! Wanna help me decorate the base?"

"Sure! Come on! Let's go! Arcee, you wanna join?" Bulkhead replied.

"Sure why not?" Arcee agreed.

Bumblebee beeped a 'Wait for me!'

Then the kids and three bots went to decorate the base. Optimus followed them to oversee their project and make sure they didn't damage anything. That left Ratchet and Wheeljack alone in the main room again.

~So Doc, what's up?~ Wheeljack asked through their bond.

~I'm working.~

~Nobody else is. Come on and take a break for once. For me?~

~I can't.~

~Come on! Please?~

~No. I have to do this. I can't just stop working because of a human holiday. We must be prepared in case the Decepticons decide to attack. I'm sorry Wheeljack.~

~It's okay.~

_I'll just have to find a way to pull him away from that computer. It's Valentine's Day. Maybe I can work that to my advantage. Now, how should I start? _Wheeljack thought to himself. Then he got an idea. He transformed into his alt mode and drove out of the base. He was going to need some supplies.

* * *

Ratchet felt guilty about rejecting Wheeljack's request like that. He wanted to spend the day with Wheeljack, but he couldn't just drop everything he was doing. Wheeljack seemed pretty disappointed. They didn't get to spend much time together, and he had just blown Wheeljack off.

He glared at the computer like it had done something horrible to him. This was not what he wanted to happen. He loved his bondmate, and yet he completely ignored him. Ratchet felt horrible. Wheeljack was probably sad now, and it was all his fault.

Now Ratchet was mad at himself. Sometimes he acted like such a jerk. He promised himself he would make it up to Wheeljack. Speaking of Wheeljack, where was he?

* * *

Wheeljack had gotten all the supplies he needed and had snuck into the base without Ratchet noticing. And he had gotten everything set up. Now there was just one thing left to do.

He walked up to Optimus and looked at him. "Hey, um, Optimus?" he asked.

"Yes Wheeljack? What is it that you need?" Optimus replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Of course. What is it that you want me to do?"

"Well, Ratchet won't leave the computer because he says he has to watch for Decepticons. I want to be with him, but he's too busy," Wheeljack started.

"I understand. I can accomplish what you wish me to do," Optimus replied.

"Thanks Prime. I owe you one."

"No need. I agree that he needs to take a break once in a while. And this would be the perfect time."

"Thanks Prime."

"You are welcome."

* * *

Optimus walked over to the computer where Ratchet was working and stood next to him.

"Old friend. I believe you should take the day off," Optimus said.

"I have to do this," Ratchet replied.

"I can handle it for today. If any problems arise, I shall alert you."

"But—"

"I can make it an order."

"Fine." Ratchet threw his hands up in the air in defeat and stepped away from the computer. Optimus took over.

"Go be with Wheeljack," Optimus said.

Ratchet did feel bad about leaving Wheeljack like that. Now he could make it up to him. Ratchet decided to go looking for him.

* * *

Ratchet walked into his and Wheeljack's shared quarters. Wheeljack was sitting on their bed holding something behind his back.

"Hey Sunshine. I was wondering when you were gonna show," Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack, about earlier—" Ratchet started.

"Don't mention it. I know you were busy. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Ratch', will you be my Valentine?"

"Of course Wheeljack. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Hey. I said don't mention it."

"I love you Wheeljack."

"I love you too, Ratch'. This is for you." Then Wheeljack pulled out a card from behind his back and gave it to Ratchet.

Ratchet looked at the card. "Wheeljack, it's wonderful! You made this yourself?"

"Yeah. You like it?"

"I love it! But I didn't get you anything."

"Yeah you did. You being here with me is the gift I wanted. And I got it. It's the best Valentine's gift ever. I missed you. We haven't been able to spend any time together."

"I know, Wheeljack. I'm sorry."

Wheeljack pulled Ratchet into a kiss. "It's okay Ratch. Stop apologizing already. If I didn't know you I'd think you're going soft. Come on. I want to show you something," Wheeljack said as he finished kissing Ratchet. Then he pulled Ratchet to his feet and led him to the base exit.

~Follow me. I want to show you something,~ Wheeljack said through their bond. Then he transformed into his alt mode.

~Where are we going?~ Ratchet asked as he transformed as well.

~You'll see.~

~You know how I feel about surprises, 'Jack.~

~Yeah, but I think you'll like this one.~

~Okay.~

Then they drove out of the base.

* * *

When they got to their destination, the moon was out. Wheeljack stopped and transformed into his base mode. Ratchet did the same.

Ratchet gasped at what he saw. They were on a cliff overlooking the valley. It was amazing. The moon was full and you could see a bunch of stars twinkling above. It was beautiful. And spread on the ground was a giant tarp with two cubes of high grade on it.

"When did you do this?" Ratchet asked.

"I did it when you made me leave you alone the second time. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing. Where did you get the high grade though?"

"I made it myself," Wheeljack said as he led them over to sit down.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Just one of my many talents."

"I love you Wheeljack."

"I love you too Ratchet." Then he pulled Ratchet into a passionate kiss. After they were done kissing they laid back to look at the stars.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ratchet," Wheeljack said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wheeljack."

* * *

**Notes:**

Awwww! How sweet! I might be a bit of a romantic when it comes to writing stories. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, but no hate. And happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
